


Will He

by Bright_Moon_Beam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Ex Sex, Getting Back Together, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Partying, Sad with a Happy Ending, high school sweethearts, mentions of sexual content (no actual sex), yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Bright_Moon_Beam
Summary: Yugbam:One shotBambam and Yugyeom had fallen in love. They had no doubts about it. That’s why when they were forced to break up it hurt so badly on both ends. That is also why the first time they see each other in three years they can’t keep their hands to themselves.





	Will He

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cliche and kinda sappy but I like both of those things so maybe it doesn’t matter?
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors) 
> 
> Title taken from a song by my man Joji

It had been years since he had last seen him. Bambam’s senior year of high school seemed like another life time now that the end of his junior year of college was approaching.

Not that he didn’t think about him. It was impossible not to think of someone you had been with for so long. It was impossible not to let the first person you ever loved cross your mind from time to time, and no matter what Bambam said in the heat of the moment he loved Yugyeom truly.

They had met unofficially in middle school. Bambam was being guided around the school by an older student receiving his customary tour at another new school. He made sure to listen so that he wouldn’t struggle to navigate the large building by himself and embarrass himself by giving off the utterly pathetic confused new kid vibe. 

That day he had just passed Yugyeom in the hall. He was nothing more than one face in a sea of faces and Bambam had only had a simple glance. He had seen so many other people that day as well so it wasn’t as if it was a special occasion.

He had officially met Yugyeom in his sophomore year of Highschool. By this time he had forgotten seeing him h so having English class with him brought up no special memories. For a while it honestly brought upon nothing.

Yugyeom was the painful kind of shy. The kind of shy where he would talk to his friends, but when anyone else tried to strike up a conversation he shut down giving off the impression that he hoped to never have another conversation with you again.

For this exact reason Bambam had a practical obsession with talking to him. It had become his personal mission to crack Kim Yugyeom and become his friend.

This natural inclination to attempt the seemingly impossible along with his friends constant bickering and teasing turned it from something innocent to something admittedly a little pompous. 

Bambam wouldn’t call it a bet, but he was definitely proving the point that he could befriend Kim Yugyeom if he wanted to rather than genuinely wanting to befriend him by the time he actually worked up the courage to approach the boy.

They had been assigned a project in English. It wasn’t a very hard project or anything and Bambam knew he could finish it way before the weeks time they were given to complete it. 

The only thing that made it difficult was the fact that their teacher had made it a requirement that they work with someone they normally wouldn’t. At first Bambam had been monumentously annoyed because the people he had known in that class was limited to very few and he didn’t want to work with someone unreliable without knowing it. He couldn’t afford a bad grade.

When his friend elbowed him and pointed to the direction of an obviously flustered Yugyeom all the annoyance flooded out as satisfaction gushed in.

Perfect.

He made his way over to the younger boy with a big smile sliding right into the seat next to him.

“You don’t have a partner right?” He asked. He knew Yugyeom didn’t, but it seemed courteous to ask at least. 

Yugyeom only shook his head his cheeks turning a surprising shade of pink that Bam /definitely/ didn’t think was cute.

“Good, because neither do I.” He was smug, yet when Yugyeom looked up from the desk and gave him a timid smile looking into his eyes for the first time ever all thoughts of bragging to his friends left his head. It shook him to his core and he didn’t think he had ever been the same since.

He thought maybe it was love at first sight. He didn’t know if he believed in it really. It seemed too good to be true, but then again Yugyeom did as well so nothing was out of the realm of possibility.

He never imagined that Kim Yugyeom would share his wacky and somewhat dorky sense of humor. 

It never occurred to him that Kim Yugyeom would love music and have one of the biggest man crushes on Chris Brown of all time. 

He never once for even a second thought that Kim Yugyeom would be a dancer and a very very good one at that.

Yet over the course of that week he learned more about Yugyeom than he could have ever hoped to. He peeled him back layer by layer interested in everything Yugyeom had to say. He he shared parts of himself as well that he never thought he would so easily.

He didn’t know he would feel compelled to tell Kim Yugyeom that he liked girl group dances or weird memes.

When he approached him he was clueless to the fact that he would reveal that he had an obsession with just about every single Marvel movie.

He was astonished to find that he couldn’t wait to tell Yugyeom about searching for modeling gigs and his over all passion for clothes and shoes. 

Something just clicked. There was no obliviousness. There was never even any doubt. They had fallen hard the first time they talked and after a few painful months of dancing around the obvious out of fear they became the item that they seemed destined to be.

Bambam didn’t regret the decision. Even now as he looked back on it he didn’t for one minute regret what he shared with Yugyeom.

The rest of high school was spent together. Every dance they arrived hand in hand. Every football game. Every day they walked into the building side by side and Bambam was happy. 

Of course it wasn’t perfect. They had their disagreements, but they never let that break them apart. They took their differences and worked together to compromise. They used them to become stronger rather then letting it tear them apart.

That’s why when they broke up it hurt so much more.

Bambam told himself so many times that it was unpredictable. He had no idea that it was coming and that Yugyeom had dragged it out of left field. 

But he was lying. Yugyeom was just willing to face up to the things that he wasn’t ready to at the time.

Bambam wanted to attend a university in New York. He had studied hard and worked on his English until he knew he could survive in his dream city. New York was the place he dreamed of and while he had a few applications to schools in Korea he and Yugyeom both knew what his heart was set on.

It was also common knowledge that Yugyeom did not want to leave Korea. He wasn’t confident enough in his English and while he had told Bambam time and time again that he thought New York was exciting and beautiful he was not ready to move out there.

While Bambam was a versed traveler Yugyeom had never left Korea in his life and Bambam knew he was scared.

He wouldn’t let himself think about it though. He kept clinging to the dream that Yugyeom would agree to come with him if he got accepted and work right along side with him.

One day, after school, his illusion was shattered as Yugyeom couldn’t hold out any longer.

Yugyeom was upset. Bambam could see it in the way he moved and especially in his eyes. He was nervous as he sat across from Bambam on his bed, playing with his fingers in his lap.

“Do you think we can make it long distance?” He blurted after a few moments of silence. 

Bambam was shocked then and thinking of the memories made his chest ache even after all the years that had went by.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice tight.

“You know what I mean!” Yugyeom had gotten suddenly exasperated, his cheeks turning pink. “You know exactly what I mean.” He repeated softly.

“Can’t you just come to New York?” Bambam asked. He had felt angry then and he could see Yugyeom pulling back into himself like he always did when Bam was angry with him. 

“You know I won’t so can you please stop asking it of me?” Yugyeom argued.

“It’s not fair that your asking me to stay then.” Bambam snapped back.

“That’s not what I saying it all. I would never want you to sacrifice your dream for me, but just because you have it all figured out doesn’t mean that you can just expect me to follow in your shadow. I have my own life to live and New York is your dream, not mine.”

Bambam could here the logic in it which just made him all the more angry.

“What else can we do, Yugyeom? Don’t you want to be with me?”

“Of course I want to be with you. That’s the exact reason I have been so torn up about about this since the beginning of the school year. If I didn’t owe it to myself to find my own path I would follow you, but I do. I deserve to pursue what’s important to me and not just support you. I wish you could support me too.”

“I want you to find your own path. God Yugyeom, I want you to be happy, but I don’t know how I’m going to be happy without you by my side.”

“So you won’t even consider long distance?” Yugyeom asked becoming cold. Bambam could see him pulling in all his emotions and trampling then deep down inside where Bambam couldn’t see.

“I don’t see how it can work.” Bambam said honestly. “I don’t know how we can maintain the relationship we have now when we are on opposite sides of the world.”

His words hung in the air thick and dreadful and he could see Yugyeom formulate his response in the downward quirk of his mouth. 

“Then what can we do other than break up?”

“Don’t say that.” Bambam said immediately, getting scared genuinely for the first time during the argument, hearing the sincerity in Yugyeom’s voice.

“I have to. We can’t avoid this forever and if you can’t do distance and we can’t agree on a school than it’s what has to be done. We don’t have a choice.”

Bambam hated ultimatums and in that moment he felt as if he hated Yugyeom a little bit as well.

“So after all this- after all we have been through you are ending it over this?”

“Don’t act like I want this. Don’t act like this isn’t out of necessity. I love you and I will always love you, but this is real life.”

Yugyeom started to cry after he spoke and Bambam would know, if he let himself be rational, that this was something unavoidable.

But he was angry and spiteful and after he kicked Yugyeom out of his bedroom he cried angry tears until he fell asleep.

The rest of their senior year could only be described as tragic. High school wasn’t High school without Yugyeom, but Bambam had no choice but to go. He had to see his face in the hall and ignore his attempts at conversation for weeks before the taller boy finally gave up.

Bambam had known he had been thrown away and he didn’t need Yugyeom trying to smooth over what was already crystal clear to him.

It was hard, but he made it, and when he packed up his things for New York his dreams all seemed to be coming true. He made himself a promise to never look back. He had loved Yugyeom, but he could find someone else he loved even more. 

He was sure of it.

His conquest for love was fruitless, but it wasn’t for a lack of trying. He met extraordinary people at school. He made good friends and went on tons of dates. Yet how could he really pursue something when nothing felt as good as Yugyeom?

No one had been as impressive, or funny,or beautiful to him and no amount of one night stands and desperate texts from boys and girls had him feeling as full as one smile from Yugyeom did.

He had gotten a girlfriend once in his freshman year. She was sweet and cute and very much into him and he enjoyed going on dates with her and holding her hand.

He especially loved the pictures they took together that he could plaster all over his social media. Yugyeom still followed him and he knew the other boy would see them just like Bambam saw all the pictures he posted with his new friends in Korea that Bambam could never be sure were just friends or something more.

He tried to please her and love her, yet when she broke up with him after a few months for not being invested enough he couldn’t bring himself to be very upset about it.

By his sophomore year of college he had given up on pursuing anything serious romantically. He did his school work and had fun and let himself shove Kim Yugyeom into the farthest corner of his mind only to be brought to the surface when he had a little too much to drink or when he couldn’t sleep at night and thought a bit too much.

By the time junior year rolled around he had given up his ideals of grandeur and decided that first love was just special and couldn’t be done again. He might as well just have fun again because you really are only ever young once. 

That’s why when he went back home to visit his mother in Korea and an old friend invited him to a local colleges party he didn’t decline. It was a nice way to catch up and score some free alcohol. 

It was also the perfect opportunity to score no strings attached sex and at this point that was something he wasn’t opposed to.

The party in the large frat house was a perfect hunting ground. He had a cup full of something strong in his hands and he hummed along with the music as he surveyed his options the cute boy in the corner who was eyeing him up lining up to be his first fling.

He looked around one more time just to be sure there wasn’t some one more eye catching, but surely enough as he surveyed the room Kim Yugyeom stood on the dance floor his hips moving mezmorizingly as he danced with some guy Bambam didn’t recongnize.

Immediately his stomach dropped and anger over took every ounce of happiness and excitement he had for the night.

Yugyeom had matured over the years just as Bambam had. He had let his hair grow out and the curves of his face seemed much more sharp and defined. The shy high school boy he had fallen in love with was gone replaced by a handsome man. The man that Bambam always imagined Kim Yugyeom might turn out to be.

He felt sick to his stomach as he watched them dance. He couldn’t believe he could still feel this jealous after almost three years, yet here he was glaring across the room because someone was touching an ex he had absolutely no claim over.

Instead of crying like he really wanted to do, Bambam tipped his cup of liquid courage back, letting the putrid alcohol slide down his throat. Then he moved towards the the doe eyed boy with an easy yet very fake smile on his lips trying to convince himself this didn’t have to ruin everything he had spent years repressing.

He had done okay at first. He had chatted the boy up and made him laugh and whisked him off to dance with ease and a casual grace. It was when he got there that things really fell apart.

He could see Yugyeom there. Out of his peripheral he could see his sensual movements and rather than avoiding it at all costs, Bambam only inched closer and closer, craving to be near him even though he knew that it would only hurt worse in the long run.

He wanted something to come out of it of course. He wanted to see Yugyeom was as torn up about it as he was. He didn’t expect it because it was a ridiculous thought, but he wished it, which was why he put his heart and soul into dancing incase Yugyeom would happen to look and feel bad seeing what he has missed out on.

His best wish would just be a silent fuming Yugyeom, what he didn’t expect was a hand wrapping around his arm turning him to face a very confused and slightly agitated looking Yugyeom.

“What are you doing here?” Yugyeom asked plainly his grip searing itself into Bambam’s arm. His hands had gotten bigger and tougher and Bambam wandered exactly what he had been studying.

“Partying, isn’t it obvious,” the boy he had come with retreated presumably scared off by Yugyeom which was aggravating and satisfying at the same time.

“You know what I meant,” Yugyeom answered rolling his eyes. Bambam could hear his own heart in his ears and he really wished he would have just turned around and left as soon as he saw Yugyeom in the crowd. 

“I’m visiting my mom. She’s still here you know.” When his eldest brother had gotten the great job opportunity in Korea all those years ago the whole family had followed and while visits to Thailand were mandatory they were still in Korea a majority of the time.

“And of course you have to come to this party.” Yugyeom muttered bitterly. 

“If your insinuating that I knew you would be here you’re wrong. I’m just unlucky.” His said it sharply hoping to hurt Yugyeom just as much as he had hurt him with his last remark. 

“Do you really mean that?” Yugyeom asked. Bambam wasnt expecting him to get so serious and he faltered looking at the taller boy confused as he took a step closer.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that their conversation was not ideal to have in the middle of the dance floor surrounding by a bunch of grinding horny college students, but he didn’t give it much thought as Yugyeom took yet another step closer.

“If you do I promise I’ll leave you alone right away.” Yugyeom could speak softer now that they were closer and they didn’t have to try and talk over the loud music. Bambam could detect that familiar hint of doubt in his voice.

Bambam knew it was dumb, but he told him the truth.

“I really didn’t know you were here, but it would be a lie to say I feel really upset about it.”

“Bam,” Yugyeom started looking conflicted. Bambam didn’t know what was even going on anymore, but he looked up into the familiar dark eyes that he had found comfort in for years and when Yugyeom moved in to kiss him he didn’t move away.

He let Yugyeom grab his hips and he felt desperate as he tangled his hands in Yugyeom’s hair missing the feeling that he had almost forgotten.

Yugyeom’s lips were still soft and warm and they felt as good against Bambam’s as they did the first time they kissed.

For those moments they were kissing it felt like absolutely nothing had changed between them which is exactly why Bambam let him keep kissing him. He let Yugyeom pull their bodies together and he let him grip him so tight his fingers would probably leave bruises.

He allowed Yugyeom to trail kisses down his jaw and neck and he didn’t fight the noises of pleasure he made either.

Even when Yugyeom was whispering in his ear telling him they should go find an empty room he didn’t think to tell him to stop because he still wanted Yugyeom so bad, and he wasn’t strong enough to deny himself the chance even though it would really only end up in more heartbreak than he had already endured. 

The next morning he was afraid to open his eyes. He wasn’t drunk the night before. He remembered exactly what happened, but he had the feeling that Yugyeom wouldn’t be in the bed beside him and he would have to go back home never knowing what any of this meant. 

When he did open his eyes though after a few moments of mental preparation the first thing he saw was Yugyeom looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he choked out the words and wiped his eyes quickly even though tears immediately replaced the ones he wiped away. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I messed it all up. I messed all of my chances up.”

“Yugyeom?” Bambam sat up. His eyes were puffy and his mouth tasted disgusting but he ignored it looking at Yugyeom waiting for this all to make sense.

“Bambam I- I missed you. Everyday I have missed you. I promise you I have and when I saw you I couldn’t help but remember and your just going to leave again and I-“ He blubbered on and on dissolving into more tears and Bambam moved instinctively reaching out to to pull Yugyeom close.

Yugyeom may seem stronger, and taller, and older, but he was still Yugyeom. Bambam’s Yugyeom. His best friend. 

“I missed you too.” Bambam said quickly, finally getting his chance to speak, tears welling up in his own eyes. “I thought about you all the time and tried to get over you even though it didn’t work, and when I saw you here I got so excited to think maybe you would see me and think about me too.” Yugyeom cried harder into his chest and Bambam took that as his cue to continue speaking, wondering if Yugyeom could feel his tears dripping onto his head.

“I let you do it. I let you kiss me because I wanted it too. I wanted all of this and I know it’s crazy and stupid on our parts, but you didn’t ruin anything. No matter what you do I really can’t stop the way I feel about you.” Bambam was rambling now himself and while he knew it should feel so wrong to start gushing to someone you haven’t seen in years he couldn’t help but feel like it was something so completely right. 

He had rushed out hurt and angry and neither of them had really made it clear just how much they needed each other. Bambam thought he had been the only one stuck in the past, yet here Yugyeom was crying in his arms like they were back in Bambam’s bedroom at home after a rough day at school.

Yugyeom didn’t say anything after Bambam finished just sniffling and clinging to him. Bambam didn’t dare say a word just listening to both of their heavy breathing.

When Yugyeom did pull back his hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. Bambam didn’t imagine that he looked much better and if everything wasn’t so messed up maybe he would laugh. Especially since they were also both still naked as all of this went down. 

“I love you, Bambam” he murmured softly. “I know this is... a lot, but I wanted you to know that.”

Bambam swallowed the lump in his throat reaching over to flatten the excessive fluffiness of the other boy’s hair. “Then I guess it’s okay to tell you that I never stopped loving you at all.” 

Nothing was resolved.

Not really.

Bambam leaned in for another kiss though and Yugyeom met him half way.

**Author's Note:**

> After looking through a list of prompts ex caught my eye and since I haven’t written any Yugbam that I have published yet I thought I would write a little something for my sweet babies. Their friendship makes me very warm and fuzzy and they are such dorks this was a treat to write.
> 
> Alsoooo I know this isn’t Hold me Love for anyone following those updates, but I needed to get back into the writing groove with something different and this really inspired me. I promise I will get that updated soon. : )
> 
> It always makes my day to get comments so if anyone has any please leave me one. Thank you for reading :))))))


End file.
